We Were Meant To Be
by C for Cullen
Summary: Set in New Moon when Edward is leaving Bella. However, things are different when Alice sees Edward's decision and goes to warn Bella while he is away hunting. The time comes, then, when Edward takes Bella to the woods. How will things be different, now that Bella knows what's going to happen? Will she be determined to make him stay or let him go? One-shot, BPOV. T because paranoid.


We Were Meant To Be

**Summary: Set in New Moon when Edward is leaving Bella. However, things are different when Alice sees Edward's decision and goes to warn Bella while he is away hunting. The time comes, then, when Edward takes Bella to the woods. How will things be different, now that Bella knows what's going to happen? Will she be determined to make him stay or let him go? One-shot, BPOV.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Twilight Saga. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

We Were Meant To Be:

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested, his voice a blank monotone. His godly face was wiped clean of any emotion.

This was it. This was exactly what Alice had warned me about… he was going to try to leave me.

Key word: try.

I wasn't going to let him go that easily. For Alice's sake, and for my own, I would try my hardest to keep him here. Besides, this cause was most certainly worth fighting for. Edward could try and protect me all he wanted, but it would make no difference, whether he was here or not; I was already far too deep in the world of the supernatural.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_It was Friday. I made plans with Alice to have a 'girl's night out', courtesy of Jasper and his ability to control my emotions. School had just been dismissed, and I pulled up the Cullen's winding driveway, and was unfazed to see Alice on the porch awaiting my arrival._

_This weekend, Edward, along with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle, were out hunting. Esme was busy at a construction site in Seattle, helping design and build a new hospital there called Seattle Grace._

_I stepped out of my Chevy, and Alice was at my side in a flash, looking very panicked. How odd- Alice was usually so composed._

_"Alice? What's the matter?" I asked quietly, my hand resting on her shoulder in comfort._

_"It's about Edward." At the sound of his name, I immediately began to worry._

_"What's happened? Is he ok...?" I trailed off, beginning to fret internally._

_Alice shook her head somberly. "He's decided to leave you… and I need you to stop him! He refuses to acknowledge what this will do to the both of you... and although you're human and he's not, you are his mate and he is yours. If he leaves, I can't see your future anymore. Everyone in our family will be scattered, broken apart. I can't have that. I need my family together."_

_My jaw hit the floor. Edward was going to leave me? How could this be possible? He promised he'd stay. I needed him like I needed air. The world was pointless without him. _

"_When?" I asked, my voice a hoarse whisper._

"_Soon. Be warned, he will lie to you. I can't be certain of what he'll say, but I know it won't be the truth. Please don't believe him… no matter how much you want to. You have to keep us together, Bella. We're a family, including you. Can you do this? For me?" Alice pulled her puppy dog face._

_I was still incredulous, but nodded my head in consent, not trusting my voice. _

_"Thank you," she said simply, but truthfully._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

I was afraid. Would I lose this battle? I couldn't answer him, only following his lead as he strode into the woods with me in tow.

_Confidence, Bella. Remember what you promised Alice._

Edward stopped, but it was not far. I scanned the scene, and was able to make out the distant outlines of my house. I heard rustling behind me, and refocused my attention on him as he leaned against a tree.

"Okay. Let's talk," I stated, looking into his empty golden eyes.

He took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for his next words.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I eyed him speculatively. "Are you sure? Or is it just you leaving and dragging the rest of your family with you?"

His façade slipped. His eyes bugged out and stared at me in disbelief, but he quickly reassembled his mask. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sure that was clear for you. I'm aware of your plans to try and leave me."

"How-?" he began, but caught the key word. His eyes narrowed. "Try?"

I nodded and kept direct eye contact, new found confidence surging through me. "Yes. But I'm going to do what I can to stop you, but if you truly want out, then I can let you go."

"I do want this Bella. I've never loved you. Pretending to be something I'm not, a lowly human. You're just not good enough for me."

I winced. I had told myself this countless times in the past, but my mind couldn't seem to believe the words as they came out of his mouth.

I recovered quickly from my inner turmoil. "You're lying."

His jaw dropped, staring at me, as if trying to process what I just said. After a moment, his face became blank once more.

"And how can you be so sure? For all you know, I've been lying to you since the moment we met."

I shook my head stubbornly, not saying a word.

He sighed, exasperated. "Why are you doing this, Bella? Can't you save your energy and just let me go? Why go through all this struggle when time can heal all wounds for your kind?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I spoke, enunciating each word. "I may be human, but my world is not where I want to be. It's yours. I'm so far into your world, leaving me would only put me in more danger. I need you and I love you more than I thought possible, and god, Edward. You can't just pretend that this didn't mean anything to you. We're _mates._ You can toss me aside like trash, but you'll never be able to break this connection. If I can feel it, so can you. So, I'm telling you one more time, if you really, truly want to break up, and not because you want to protect me, then say so, and I will walk away without so much as a flinch. Of course, that will not change the fact that we are the perfect match..." I trailed off, having run out of breath.

Edward stood there, gaping at me. He was motionless as stone, and his gaze glassy.

"_You promised you'd stay,_" I whispered brokenly, my confidence replaced with desperation. I knew he could hear, and I was positive he knew what I was talking about.

There was no change in his state.

So I took it as a yes. With one last adoring glance cast towards him, I turned my back and began to walk home, hoping my stance didn't betray any hint of the heartbreak brimming inside me.

I heard an unnatural breeze behind me, and next thing I know my back is pressed up against a tree, Edward's face just inches from mine. His hands formed manacles around my forearms, pressing them against the tree trunk as he stared at me with a ferocity I did not know existed.

"Isabella," he breathed, his velvety voice anguished. "Don't go."

I quirked an eyebrow, waiting for him to say more.

"I-" he squeezed his eyes shut, as if in agony. "I'm so sorry. I should have never tried to let you go." His eyes opened, and I gasped quietly at the intensity that filled them, and the emotions that swirled through them.

"I do also want to thank you for your stubborn nature. If not for it, I'd be gone, but already wanting to come back. Now I can see, as I was previously blinded by my own foolishness, that you're right. I love and need you too, more than you can ever imagine. Please forgive me, Bella. I'm begging you."

I didn't answer. Instead, I crashed my lips to his. He responded immediately, his hands sliding down to my waist as he pulled me to him tightly. My arms snaked around to the nape of his neck, and I fiddled with the soft bronze hair that sat there. He moaned, pressing us further against the tree. His mouth memorized every inch of mine, as we kissed with a passion that might possibly set these woods on fire. Our breathing turned to panting, and I began losing the battle for oxygen. He pulled away, only to rest his cool forehead against my warm one, just enjoying each other's mere presence as I caught my breath.

"I forgive you," I murmured, a smile smile beginning to play along my lips.

He gave me a full-blown crooked grin. My heart thundered against my chest as the breath whooshed from my lungs. Dazzling me as always...

"Thank you. I love you, my Bella. I'll be sure to thank Alice too," he winked as he continued. "You can expect that this will never happen again."

My smile widened, as I stroked his marble cheek and gazed into his shining topaz eyes. Instead of the emptiness I had seen no less than 10 minutes ago, I now saw joy, bliss, and most prominently, love.

"Good. Because you and me, we were meant to be."


End file.
